


Friends Like These(And some, not so much)

by 30Morgause04



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Morgause04/pseuds/30Morgause04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mummy's boy Merlin, rich boy Arthur, ex Victoria's Secret model Morgana and sweetheart Gwen move into a little flat above a coffee shop. It gets a little more complex when Morgause is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. Today was a new start. That's what Arthur kept telling himself as he walked up the steps to his new flat. He checked his watch. 11:56. He should have arrived earlier, he knew. Morgana had been up at 7 doing her make-up and then she was out the door at 8. She must have arrived about 2 hours ago. He took a breath and lifted his suitcases up the stairs.   
"Hey Gaius." The old man looked up from the counter where he was pouring a cup of coffee.   
"Arthur, what a pleasure to see you again. Would you like a coffee? I've just brewed some more."  
"No thanks, Gaius." He lifted up his suitcases. "My hands are full." Gaius shook his head and huffed.  
"I'll bring it up." He beamed at him and walked upstairs. He could hear Morgana's speakers blasting out some rock'n'roll tune. He knocked and pushed the door open. The 19 year old woman was lain on her bed in white blouse and dark, denim shorts. He smirked and left. He entered his room and his smirk increased. The room was clean. A phone vibrated against his leg. He picked it up.   
"Hey, father."   
"Arthur. Have you arrived yet?" He bellowed down the phone. His father had never really understood the phrase 'volume control' so Arthur had to hold the receiver about five metres away from his eat.  
"Yes. You sent the maid." He heard a tsk on the end of the line.  
"Morgana's idea." Arthur chuckled.   
"Mollycoddler." Uther laughed. He heard the door open and he turned. Gaius was setting the coffee on the bedside table. "Yeah. She's here too. Not right now but in the other room."  
"I know, Arthur. Unlike you, she calls people when they tell her to." He shook his head. Morgana could say whatever she god damn liked about him being Uther's favourite but she could never deny: he definitely thought better of her.   
"Yeah. Merlin, Gwen, you and everyone other sod she knows."   
"Don't forget Morgause." Arthur's lips tightened. He clenched his fist around the phone.   
"I couldn't forget Morgause if I tried." He could hear Uther's smirk on the other end of the line.  
"That's explains why I found her earrings in your room. You realise she's virtually your sister?" Arthur rolled his eyes. Trust her. She always did this. Made sure she left some little hint that she had been there. Although, most of the time, those hunts were left on him.   
"They were Morgana's."   
"Morgana doesn't wear studs," Arthur bit his lip.  
"No. Just sleeps with them."  
"Arthur, I have to go. Finance meeting. I'll send her ladyship's earrings your way. I'm sure as hell not giving them her." Then the line fell dead. Arthur sighed. He should probably ring Morgause. But then he'd end up yelling and then she'd tell Morgana and she would get annoyed and Morgause would come over and then the line of events repeats itself. So he dropped the phone on his bed and sat down. There was a knock at the door. He smiled. Merlin. He opened up and saw the dorky kid. To be fair, Merlin was the same age he was but he looked like he hadn't aged since year 9. The dark haired boy saw his exasperated face and sighed.  
"Your father?" Arthur nodded. "At least you're out of his hair now." Merlin lifted the battered suitcase onto his bed and opened it. Arthur's eyes widened.  
"Your mother?" Merlin grinned. The suitcase was immaculate. No surprise, Arthur thought. Merlin's life was organised by his mother. Gwen helped. Gwen's life too, was immaculate. It was just the Pendragons' that was messy. Morgana's revolved around her many ex-boyfriends, her exit from her Victoria's Secret modelling job and her frequent and potent rows with Uther. Arthur's life mess was due to his lack of a decent girlfriend, money and prospects. _And fucking Morgause._ He groaned. Definitely not the right word to use there.


	2. Morgause

Morgana stirred slightly. She could hear the bleeping of Arthur's alarm clock. They were planning on checking out the city before classes started the next day. She stretched out. Her phone lit up and vibrated slightly. She rubbed her eyes and checked it. She smiled.   
_Morgause:  
Did you get to uni ok?_  
Morgause was seriously more than she deserved. Morgause and Gwen had been the ones telling her to ditch her previous job but Morgause actually sent her resignation letter. Although, telling Morgana she was doing it first would have worked better but that would be an entirely unMorgause thing to do. She turned up at random moments with no particular motives and then vanished like a sudden gust of wind. Still, the woman was twice her intelligence and had better prospects than her, despite having grown up in foster care while Morgana lived a life of luxury as Uther's ward. 

Morgana texted back her reply.  
 _Morgana:  
Yes. Did you? Miss you._

She rolled out of bed and pulled off her shirt. She slipped on a dark vest and a dark grey blazer that Morgause bought her for her first interview after quitting her job. _Blazers are the mark of an impressive woman._ Morgana felt it made her look like a teenager on work experience but she never told her that. She slipped on her black jeans and some trainers. She checked her phone once more. No text. Looked like her sister had vanished again.

She slipped into the cafe where no one, but an old couple sat in the corner, was there. Gaius came out. He flashed her a smile.   
"Morgana, what will it be?"  
"Toast and a latte with a vanilla shot." She grimaced. "Can I pay you back later? I haven't found a job yet."  
"Come behind here this evening. Work a couple of shifts and I'll see what I can do." She beamed at him.  
"Thanks, Gaius!" He nodded, wearily. Two minutes later, Merlin emerged from the rooms upstairs. His eyes were dark. He looked exhausted.   
"I hate cities." Morgana chuckled.   
"Ah, Merlin. Sleep well?" Before Merlin could answer, Gaius just spoke again. "Pick me up some bread and milk. Coffee beans too."  
"Gaius, I'm living on student budget."  
"And I'm living on a virtually non-existent pension. Fetch me the stuff." Merlin sighed and nodded. He sat down opposite Morgana. Gaius set down the latte and toast in front of her and she pushed the latte towards him.   
"You need it more than I do." She waved at Gaius for another.   
"How the hell did you sleep?"  
"I shared a room with Arthur until I was 10. That makes you capable of surviving anything." They laughed. Then Arthur entered.  
"What are you two lovebirds giggling about?" Morgana turned.   
"Good morning to you too, brother dearest." Arthur sighed and pulled a chair up next to them.   
"Don't let Morgause hear you say that. She's already got me in trouble with father." Gaius brought him a toast over and Arthur nodded.   
"What's she done now?" Morgana asked, bored of her brother's trysts. He should know by now that Morgause was more trouble than she was worth.  
"Do you recognise these?" He showed her the two garnet studs. She smirked.  
"They do say red is the colour of passion." Merlin and Morgana both laughed.  
"Shut up." Morgana felt a vibration by the side of her leg.   
"Give me a sec." She checked the text.   
_Morgause:  
Yes. Caught the train. Nimueh wasn't too pleased. Where are you staying?_  
Morgana knew Morgause's adopted family wasn't the wealthiest and she knew that they despised her because Morgause had used 80% of her savings to get Morgana out of Victoria's Secret and away from Uther.   
_Morgana:  
Gaius' place. You're on Northbound, aren't you?_  
Her phone vibrated a second later.   
_Morgause:  
Yes. I'll come over tomorrow.  
Morgana:  
Do I get a say in the matter?  
Morgause:  
Do you need a say?  
Her phone vibrated again.   
Morgause:  
I miss you too._


End file.
